Troubles in the Argo II
by OrangeFace99
Summary: It was a happy day for the crew of the Argo. Percy and Annabeth were safe and okay. But what happens when, one-by-one, the crew members started changing into...babies? After HoH, but no spoilers.
1. Introduction

**A/N: New story. I got this random idea when I was spending time with my baby cousin, while reading HoH.**

**This happens at the end of HoH, but no spoilers, don't worry. Except that Percy and Annabeth will return to Argo II safe and sound.**

* * *

**Coach Hedge's** **POV **

"Jackson, Grace, Chase, McLean, Zhang, Valdez, Levesque, di Angelo, anybody!" I shouted through my mega-phone, "where in delicious tin cans are you?"

I grunted and trotted down the deck towards the bedroom area, swinging my baseball bat at their rooms. The moment I hit Valdez' door, a loud cry erupted.

And no, it's not a cry for help, or a cry in pain, nor did it sound like it came from a teenager. It sounded like it came from...a baby?

I pushed the door open and found myself staring at a wide-eyed baby Valdez. He gave a toothless smile and giggled, but I shouted. A very manly shout, of course.

* * *

**Piper's POV **

We were all in the stables, cleaning the mess Blackjack made. He arrived at 4 o'clock in the morning and asked for Percy, happy to find his "Boss" safe and not horse meat, as Coach Hedge translated.

We told him to wait in the stables, which he neighed in response. Coach Hedge said that Blackjack says 'Ok', but said that only because he wanted to see Percy.

We told Percy that his Pegasus was in the stables, which surprised him and he darted to the stables, the 6 of us following him. Blackjack practically pounced on Percy, crashing some stables in the process. Blackjack neighed so loudly that Leo retreated back to his room. He never returned.

Now, we are all stuck cleaning the stables. Leo was surprisingly quiet. We didn't leave the ship unguarded though, Coach Hegde was above the deck. Hopefully, he wasn't watching those Chuck Norris videos in full volume.

"Seriously, I regret giving Blackjack permission to eat sugar cubes" Percy muttered as he picked up broken wooden planks.

Annabeth smirked, "I told you so"

Frank said, "How did he even know you returned?"

Percy shrugged, "Probably gossip. Blackjack's fond of listening to them. It's his past-time. Making gossip is another" he smiled.

Suddenly, a shrill, girly scream erupted from the bedroom area. We dropped our cleaning materials and ran towards the noise. Coach Hedge was staring at Leo's room, the door wide open.

"Coach, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked

"Leo, is something wrong with him?" I asked. I ran inside the room to see...

A little Leo covered in overgrown clothes- clothes Leo was wearing (well, _Big _Leo)- was laughing at the floor, clapping his hands together and muttering incoherent sounds. His curly hair was sticking everywhere.

"Aw...he's so cute" Hazel cooed. We looked at her, "What? Admit it. He looks adorable" she defended.

"Yeah, he _does _look adorable" Jason said, "But what happened to him?"

I went over and reached to carry Baby Leo, then I realized he wasn't wearing anything under the heap of clothes. I pulled away and retreated back to the doorway.

"Um, Jason, Frank, Percy. Can you dress Leo up?" I asked them

"What?" Percy said, "Why can't you do it?"

Hazel seemed to understand why. She nudged Frank and whispered to his ear. Frank's eyes widened and nodded.

He pulled Jason and Percy in the room. "Dude, Leo's a _dude_. A baby, but a _dude" _he explained. He stressed out the _dude _word.

"Oh," Jason understood, but Percy was clueless as ever, "So what? My mom took care of me. She's a girl! It's motherly instinct, right? So what's wrong with taking care of baby Leo?" Percy asked.

"We'll be scarred for life, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said

"And I can't look at Leo the same ever again if I dressed him" I said, "so you guys have to take care of the changing his clothes"

"But" Jason intervened, "we have certainly no idea what to do. We don't act on instinct, like girl do to babies. What do we do?"

"It's simple. We'll give the materials, all you need to do is cover him up and pin the diaper to him. Give him a bath while we're looking for spare cloth" Annabeth said and closed the door, leaving the boys in Leo's room with a baby.

"So, who has spare clothes?" I asked the girls.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

"Come here, little Leo" I said and reached for him. He giggled and reached for me. I carried him up, covering him first in the big shirt he was once wearing before he turned into a baby.

"Well, at least we know baby Leo is fond of Percy" Jason said, "Now we know you won't have trouble giving him a bath" he smirked

"What?" I almost shouted, but baby Leo pulled on my cheeks and hair, "You guis a hel-ing i gif im a vaf" I said.

Translation: You guys are helping me give him a bath.

Frank shrugged and went to the bathroom and turned on the faucet in the sink. He didn't pull the cork so he made a mini-bathtub big enough for baby Leo to fit in.

I went in and checked the temperature. It was warm enough, so I plunged baby Leo in. He laughed and began splashing.

Jason and Frank retreated but I stayed in my place. "You guys really have no experience, don't you?" they both nodded.

"I once took care of a dog, but a baby is different from a dog" Frank answered. I sighed and washed baby Leo's head and body. I only willed my arms and body to be dry, but my hand was soaking wet.

Jason took a bottle of shampoo and poured a small amount on baby Leo's head. "Dude, I'll hold him, you lather" he said.

Jason gently grabbed baby Leo's shoulders as I lathered the shampoo into his head. I had fun and styled his hair into a spiky do', then a unicorn's horn.

"He he" I smiled.

The bubbles dropped down to baby Leo's eyes, and he began crying.

"Woah, what's happening" Jason said

"I don't know!" I said, "Maybe you're holding him too tightly"

"No, I'm not" Jason said, "Maybe he hates the hairstyle"

"He can't even see it" I said.

Frank stepped forward and wiped the shampoo off baby Leo's eyes. Baby Leo laughed and began splashing the water again.

We both turned to Frank, "Why didn't you tell us?" Jason said

Frank shrugged, "It was just a guess!"

Suddenly, baby Leo was crying.

"What did we do know?" I said

"Check if there is still something in his eyes" Jason suggested.

Frank looked down but grunted, "There's nothing there!"

"Why don't you turn into a duckling. Babies play with rubber ducks in the bath. right?" I suggested, "Maybe he wanted to play with something"

"But I'm not made of rubber" he answered.

"It's as close as we got to a rubber duck" Jason said

Frank huffed and turned into a duckling. He began biting his way up to Jason's pants (thank the gods I was wearing shorts) and jumped in the sink. The whole body of the duckling shivered then he released an angry quack at us.

"I'd never thought I'd see an angry duckling" I smiled. Frank began quacking at us, probably swearing something at Canadian. Baby Leo took notice of him and began playing with him: dumping soapy water on him, setting his tail on fire, dunking him in the water now and then. Frank tries to swim away, but baby Leo's toddler hands gets him every time. Frank continued on quacking, obviously shouting- sorry, _quacking_- for help. Baby Leo continued laughing.

"Who knew kids were murderous to animals" I said as both of us stared in shock, my hands involuntarily lathering the shampoo in baby Leo's head.

"Babies: innocent killers" Jason said and carried duckling-Frank out of the sink and placed him on the soap shelf. The duckling shook his whole body and his feathers went _poof_. Frank looked like a huge yellow cotton ball with feet and a beak sticking out.

He quacked at us and Jason placed him on the floor. Baby Leo's attention was at Frank as he morphed back into a human. Baby Leo laughed and clapped his hands together, splashing the water everywhere.

"I think it's time to dry him off" Jason suggested. I nodded and washed the shampoo off his head. I told Jason to go get a towel and he left. He came back later with a towel in his hands. I carried baby Leo as Frank pulled the cork. The soapy water went down the drain.

I wrapped the towel all over baby Leo and was drying him up. I heard a knock on the door. Jason opened it up, just in time for Piper to see a baby Leo hastily covered in a towel.

"As much as I want to help you, I can't. Here's the diaper and the pin. Good luck" she gave Jason a peck on the lips.

I covered baby Leo's eyes, "Hey, keep it rated PG here"

I saw Frank gave me an "Are you kidding me" look. I shrugged at him.

Jason came carrying a piece of cloth and a couple of safety pins.

"How do we do this?" he asked.

* * *

**Hazel's POV **

They took some time. I wonder what's happening?

Piper exclaimed, "I wonder how many holes Leo now has" she laughed.

Annabeth and I laughed. It feels good, now that they are here. The ship seems more stable and safe now.

I knocked on the door, "Are you guys alright?"

"Hmm. Oh yeah. We're fine. Just give us a few seconds" was Percy muffled reply.

"Remember, we need our engineer alive and giggling" Piper laughed.

Few seconds later, the 3 boys and the baby arrived. Percy, Jason and Frank looked horrible, Frank most of all.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

"Baby tried to murder me in the sink" he answered with a serious face.

I saw Annabeth carry baby Leo, "You are far less annoying in this age" she said.

Baby Leo began pulling on her locks, giggling at every flinch.

"I take it back, you're more annoying" Annabeth said.

"Should we go to the dining area? It's time for breakfast, and we know how hungry Leo can get" Jason suggested.

As if on cue, baby Leo's stomach grumbled and he began crying.

"Is there baby formula on this ship?" I asked.

* * *

**TADA!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are encouraged.**


	2. Leo

**Woohoo, new chapter. Okay then :D I'm hyper today.**

**So, I want to say something at the end of this chapter (But don't you dare skip the story). Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Hazel's POV **

"Which god or goddess did we piss off _now _that resulted in a miniature Leo?" Percy said, eating a large piece of his pizza.

"I don't know," Jason answered, agitated that he doesn't know what to do, "What god/goddesses has the power to turn people into babies?"

"Great, a minor god/goddess" Piper said

Baby Leo giggled in my lap as he reached for Frank's slice of pie.

"No, you can't eat that. You can't chew it yet" I said as I pulled his arms away.

He pouted and then he began squirming on my lap, reaching for the slice.

"Geez, calm down, Leo. I'm almost done with the formula" Annabeth said, shaking the bottle.

Baby Leo continued squirming around my lap, desperate for the piece of pie Frank has.

Frank moved his plate farther from the baby, "No" he said.

Baby Leo glared at him. Frank glared back.

"Give him to me" Annabeth said, walking towards us with the bottle filled with baby formula. Baby Leo saw the formula and stopped reaching for the pie. He began reaching for Annabeth.

Annabeth picked him up and gave him the bottle. He began drinking from it, leaning towards Annabeth. Annabeth tried to hand baby Leo to me, but baby Leo would just dive deeper into Annabeth curly hair. He began to close his eyes, still drinking from the bottle

"Baby Leo knows his priorities. Eat and Sleep" Percy said

"And girls" Frank whispered to me. I gave him a small laugh.

Annabeth huffed, knowing that she is defeated, and sat down next to Percy, who just finished his slice of pizza.

"Percy" Annabeth asked, "Can you pull my hair back into a ponytail" she gave him a band.

"Uh, sure, okay" he said.

"Wash your hands first. I don't want my hair to smell like pepperoni and cheese" she said.

Percy stood up and washed his hands, completely under Annabeth's leash. He walked behind her and took the band from her hands. He began pulling it back into a ponytail.

"Who knew Percy can do a girl's hair" Jason smiled. Piper gave him a light slap on the shoulders. "What? It was a sort-off compliment" Jason said to her.

"Hey, when you're Annabeth's boyfriend, learning how to deal with her hair is a must" Percy laughed. He began tugging at the strands of hair baby Leo leaned into. He squirmed but he didn't wake up from his slumber.

Annabeth slightly lifted baby Leo's head and pulled the strands out under his head. Percy then finished pulling Annabeth hair back into a high ponytail.

"Thanks, Perce" she said and gave him a kiss on the lips. He smiled and sat down, Annabeth sitting next to him.

"So, who do you think did that" Piper pointed to baby Leo, "to our Repair boy?"

"A god/goddess with a grudge" I said.

"Did you piss off any god/goddess/godling when we were...away?" Percy said.

"There _is _Eros" Jason said, "When Nico and I went to get Diocletian's scepter"

"You met Eros?" Piper said, "Isn't he _desire_? What did he do to you?"

"Not to me, though. To Nico" Jason replied, "But that's not important right now. Leo doesn't have a desire to be a baby, right"

"'But remember," Frank added, "Babies get all the attention from the ladies" he said, pointing to Annabeth.

Percy glared at the sleeping baby, "That's _my_ girl" he said at the sleeping toddler. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Anyone else we pissed off?" Piper asked.

"Uh...did we piss off Hecate?" I asked, "She might be doing her magic. I mean, she turned a queen into a polecat with digestive problems"

"No, I'm pretty sure we're on her good side" Piper said.

"Sciron?" Jason suggested

"Wait, isn't he like, Percy's half-brother?" Annabeth asked

"_Another_ half-brother?" Percy said, "Gods, I hate my family tree"

"That's life for us" I said

"What about earlier in the quest? Before I followed the Mark of Athena?" Annabeth asked.

"Um..." Piper said, "Heracles?"

"Oh yeah. I hate him" Jason said.

"Well, from how much we have remembered, none of them can turn anyone of us into a baby, except for Hecate of course, but we aren't in her bad side"

We all looked at Annabeth, who was so deep in thought. Suddenly, she perked up, "Hebe!"

"Who-be?" Percy asked

"Hebe. goddess of Youth" Annabeth said, "Daughter of Zeus and Hera"

"She isn't that known, though" Jason said, "Except for her marriage with..._Heracles!_" he said.

"So, she took revenge on us?" Frank said, "by turning Leo into a baby? Didn't she know that we all know how to steer the ship. And since we now have Annabeth, someone can understand how the engine works"

"No, there is something more than that" Annabeth said, "Maybe she was angry about how you treated her husband"

"Or maybe Heracles just cried to her and, being the good wife she is, cursed us" Frank said

Suddenly, baby Leo started crying VERY loudly. Annabeth flinched back and accidentally (and probably, involuntarily) gave/threw baby Leo to Percy.

"Woah! What's wrong, little man!"*** **

Leo continued crying. Frank stood up and took the fallen baby bottle from the floor. He tried to give it to baby Leo but he swatted it away.

"What are the other reasons babies cry?" I asked.

"Uh, if they're hungry" Percy said

"We got that covered!" Frank exclaimed.

"If they are sick" Piper suggested.

"He isn't sea-sick, right?" I asked.

"No, he isn't" Jason said

"Maybe his diaper is full?" Piper asked

We all turned to Percy

"What?" he asked

"Go check" Frank said

"What!?" Percy exclaimed, "How do I do that?"

"Smell it!" Annabeth said

Percy gave her a look that said '_Did you just say that_?' and took a cautious sniff. He retreated, coughing.

"Yep. It's full. And it's not good" Percy coughed. He gave baby Leo to Jason, who awkwardly carried him under the armpits.

"Hi" he said. Leo cried louder.

"Geez. Boys! go change him!" Piper said and pushed Jason out of his seat. He stumbled but regained his composure.

"What about-"

"There are already pre-made diapers in Leo's room" Annabeth said, "now go! before Coach's nose takes a whiff of...it"

* * *

**Percy's POV (after changing the diaper) **

"Now I know why Thalia wanted to be an eternal maiden" Jason said, "Taking care of a baby is hard"

I turned to him, "She already took care of baby you. She already knows how it feels" I said

Frank had trouble carrying baby Leo, who was pulling at his cheeks.

I took the newly-changed baby from him and went downstairs. We found the girls lounging in the deck.

"Hey!" Jason exclaimed. "How come you get to relax and we don't?"

Annabeth looked at us, "You are only in-charge of changing the baby and giving him a bath. We have to do everything else" she said

"You have a point there" Frank said.

"And," Annabeth stood up, "we have a plan"

"We will each have a turn in taking care of baby Leo" Piper said, "Since Percy is the one carrying him right now, he will take care of him for the first hour"

"What?" I exclaimed, and placed baby Leo in Jason's hands, "Okay, it's Jason's shift" I said

"Hey, that's cheating" Jason said and gave the baby back to me.

"Don't worry,Percy. You have 50 minutes left. What's the harm?" Hazel said

* * *

**Percy's shift: 20 minutes later... (Percy's POV)**

"Have you seen the baby?!" I said across the deck.

"You lost him AGAIN?!" Piper said

"Dude, I feel sorry for your future child" Jason said.

"Ehem" a voice behind us said. We turned around to find Coach Hedge carrying baby Leo by the ankle. Leo was giggling, reaching for his feet.

I hesitantly took the baby from him. "Thanks Coach" I said. He slapped me on the head and went back to his room, mumbling about inexperienced teenager..

* * *

**Fast-forward: Jason's shift (3rd person POV)**

"No! Stay away!" Jason said

Frank went down to the kitchen, finding Jason

"Frank" Jason said, "Help. My sword's in my room. Please get it. Or better yet, get Leo"

Frank saw Leo and tried to reach for him. But Leo's hand went on fire and Leo reached for Frank.

Frank, out of impulse, ran away.

"Frank!" Jason shouted

"Sorry! but good luck, though" he shouted

"Piper!" Jason shouted.

"What?" Piper said, going down the stairs.

"Help!" he shouted again.

Piper ran faster, just in time for her to see Jason being cornered by...a small robotic lion

"How the-" she said

"I already tried lightning, I ended up charging it's battery" he answered

"Who is controlling i-" Piper heard a giggle behind her. She turned around and saw a baby Leo playing with the controls. She went towards him and took the controls out of his hands and gave him a bottle with baby formula. She found the _off _switch and turned off the control, deactivating the lion as well.

"What did you do?" Piper asked Jason.

"We were in the engine room, finding some spare parts Leo could play with. I found a robot toy that was unfinished so I decided to give it to him. He wouldn't budge so I gave him a screwdriver. He still wouldn't budge so I gave him spare parts. He started to give in, but he kept on pointing on a remote control, so I also gave it to him." he explained.

Piper gave him a look

"I know, it was stupid" he said, "Can you give him to me now? Percy bet me 10 denarii that I can't take care of the baby"

* * *

**Hazel's shift **

"Eat up, Leo" she said as she tried feeding him mashed potatoes.

"Um num num" he muttered as his cheeks were covered in mashed potatoes, both inside and out.

"Shouldn't you make him swallow it first?" Frank said

"He won't swallow" she continued

"Try giving him something to drink. Water, perhaps" Annabeth suggested

Hazel got the bottle and filled it with water. When she turned around, she found baby Leo spitting out the potatoes. He turned around and smiled, his face covered in mush.

"Another bath is in order" she said, and turned to Frank

"What?" he asked

* * *

**Piper's shift**

"Leo, no" she said as she took away the screwdriver from Leo's hands and placed the screwdriver on top of the table.

He began mumbling and reaching for the screwdriver. Piper gave him Lego blocks to play instead.

When she turned around to find the toolbox (to return the screwdriver, of course), she didn't hear a thing.

"Probably fell asleep" she thought. When she turned around, she found baby Leo crawling up a make-shift ladder made from Lego blocks, towards the screwdriver.

"You need fresh air" she said as she carried him and brought him outside the deck. She found Frank steering the ship.

"Hey, Piper" he said, "can you call Annabeth? It's her time to steer" he said

"Um, yeah. Sure" Piper answered.

"I'll handle Leo for you while you search for her" Frank said.

Piper gave him Leo and ran down the deck

"Annabeth!" she said, then the ship tilted to the right.

Piper ran back to where Frank and Leo was. She found Leo holding the Wii controller, shaking it.

She ran towards him and carried him. "No, Leo" she said, and gave him a screwdriver.

That kept him busy

"Where's Fra-"

Suddenly, a huge seal dropped into the deck. Baby Leo clapped at it. The seal morphed into Frank, whose arms were burned.

"He suddenly caught on fire when he saw a red bird fly by!" Frank said.

Piper's watch beeped.

She gave Leo to Frank.

"It's your shift now"

* * *

**Frank's shift **

"No! Stay away!" Frank said as he was corned by a burning Leo.

Jason, thankfully, went down to the kitchen. He looked at the problem, then grinned.

"Jason, help" Frank said

Jason took a step towards Frank, then turned on his heel and ran away.

"JASON GRACE!" he shouted.

"Sorry! but good luck though" Jason said. Frank could feel the huge grin in Jason's face, "Karma's a female dog, Frank" Jason shouted back

"What's going o-" Percy said. He freaked out at the burning baby.

"Percy, do something!" Frank said.

"I'll be back. I'll find the fire extinguisher" Percy said, and ran off.

"But there is water here!" Frank shouted back

The burning baby was coming closer.

"Oh my gods" he muttered then turned himself into a labrador and ran off.

When he reached the bedroom area, he turned back into a human and began shouting: "Help, I'm chased by a running matchstick!"

Leo's giggles were heard behind him.

* * *

**Annabeth's shift (evening) **

"Annabeth, don't you think you should put him to bed now?" Percy said

Annabeth looked down to find that baby Leo was tuckered out between them.

"Okay, time for bed, Matchstick" she said and carried him. Percy followed her.

"I wonder if it's this hard to have kids" Percy said.

"Nah, it's jut Leo" she laughed.

When they reached his room, Baby Leo was already asleep. She placed him on the bed and turned off the lights.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow" Percy said.

"That is for us to find out" Annabeth answered and took his hand.

* * *

**Tada! Second chapter!**

**So, who do you think should be next? BTW, Coach Hedge is not in the choices. Only the 7 should be turned into babies.**

**Follow my tumblr account (lualmu tumblr com) Just place dots between them. Tell me (through Tumblr, not in the reviews) if you are following this story, or my other stories. Tell me what's your fanfiction user name, as well. :D**

**Thank you! Reviews are accepted :)**


	3. Piper

**A/N: I AM SO NOT IN THE MOTHERFUCKIN' MOOD TO WRITE ANY MOTHERFUCKING STORY RIGHT NOW. ALL I WANT TO DO IS FUCKING DESTROY THIS COMPUTER BECAUSE IT'S USELESS!**

**My mother threw away the 3 pieces of paper that contained ALL of my ideas, not only for this story, but for ALL my stories. It also contained the pages of Homestuck which I wanted to redraw (Homestuck has more than 6000 pages, okay!). It also contained some trivia like the Marquise is left-handed and many minor details. It also contained the ideas for another story I was planning to write. FUCK**

**And NO, before you say anything like, "Why don't you get it from the trash can" or "Why don't you just write it again?" or "Why don't you just reread Homestuck?"**

**THAT's THE MOTHERFUCKING PROBLEM!**

**I can't write it again, because my ideas don't come back to me again. Once it pops up, I need to write it down before it disappears. And if I can't write it down, then it will be non-existent. **

**I can't motherfucking reread Homestuck. I am already so far and you want me to go back from the beginning. Hell no! I'd rather drink a bottle of hot sauce while eating chili peppers.**

**I can't get it from the trash can because she FUCKING BURNED IT! If she just only threw it out, I wouldn't be_ crying_ now and I wouldn't be having this motherfucking mini-rant! (Yes, this is a mini-rant according to my standards. If you want to see me in a rant, go to chapter 12 of one of my stories. Not gonna say which one, though.). **

**And now, due to my violent tendencies when I am angry, my phone is broken on the floor and 10% of my drawings which are left unfinished are now in shreds. It doesn't matter anyways, my mother also burned the other 20% and the song lyrics of "King" and "Wake me up".**

**On to the motherfucking story, I guess. I checked the poll and Piper won, so, yeah. Poor Jason, that's all I have to say.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

It was a beautiful morning.

Then a cry erupted from the hallways. And yes, it was a baby's cry.

"Leo" Jason shouted.

We all stood up and ran to Leo's room.

"It's locked" Hazel said, turning the door knob.

"Stand back" Frank said and turned into a rhino. He broke down the doors.

We ran inside and found...a teenage Leo.

"Oh my gods!" Hazel said and turned around. I turned around as well, nudging Percy to wake Leo up

Percy went over and woke Leo. Leo grumbled in his sleep.

"Dude, wake up" Percy said.

I didn't know what happened behind me, but I heard the water from the bathroom turn on and dripped down the faucet. I also heard a spluttering Leo.

"What the- Whoa, I'm naked" he said and proceeded to cover himself with his blanket.

"We'll be outside" Hazel said and pulled me out Leo's room.

"So, if the cry wasn't from Leo," I said, "then who did it-"

A muffled cry came from Piper's room.

* * *

**Jason's POV **

"So, how do you feel?" Percy asked.

"Feels like somebody turned me into an anvil and began hammering a burning sword onto me" Leo answered and rubbed his head.

"Nothing else?" I asked, "No weird goddess?"

Leo shrugged, "I don't know man. All I know is, when I woke up, all of you were in my room and I was butt-naked except for this...make-shift diaper?" he looked at the piece of cloth.

"So...no memories?" Frank said.

"Yeah" Leo said, "Where are my clothes?"

"In the bathroom. Go change" Percy said and we all walked out the room.

"I'll go check on Piper" I said, "she said her head hurt last night"

"Yeah, now that you mention it. She wasn't with us when she barged in at Leo's room" Frank said.

"Guys" Annabeth said behind us. She was carrying a baby with cocoa complexion and chocolate hair. The baby looked at me and her eyes were like a kaleidoscope.

"P-Piper?" I stammered out.

The baby focused on me and smiled.

* * *

**Hazel's POV **

"So, Piper's next" I said to Annabeth.

Annabeth was dressing baby Piper up. On her nightstand were a bunch of clothes fit for her. A note was with it to, from Aphrodite.

"Go figure" Annabeth said, "The goddess of love provided her own child with clothes while Leo ran around with only a diaper"

After dressing baby Piper up, Annabeth carried her outside. We heard the boys walk out from Leo's room.

"It's showtime, Pipes" Annabeth said to baby Piper while she played with Annabeth's hair. I will never know the deal with babies and curly hair. All I know is Leo likes to play peek-a-boo with it.

I opened the door for Annabeth and she walked out.

"Guys" she said. All 3 of them turned around and different reactions were plastered on their faces. Percy's was "_Who's that_" whilst Frank's was more of a "_Another baby?" _kind of look.

Jason's, however, was priceless. His eyeballs looked like it tried to escape from its socket. His jaw dropped slightly, but he closed it back.

"P-Piper?" he stuttered out. Baby Piper, of course, transferred her attention from Annabeth's hair to Jason and smiled.

Annabeth gave baby Piper to Jason, who took her shakily. Piper was staring at his face, while Jason stared back. Piper began grabbing onto Jason's cheeks and laughed at the faces he made. Jason readjusted Piper so he could take hold of her hands and put it down from his face. But it keeps on going back up. Jason narrowed his eyes on Piper, while Piper glared back.

"This is the most hilarious staring contest I have ever seen" Percy said.

Jason broke from the staring contest to glare at Percy instead. Percy raised his hands in surrender, "I was just saying" he said

"What should we do?" Frank said, "I mean, taking care of Leo is one thing, but taking care of Piper? Girls are different from boys, you know"

"Yeah, which means we'll have less trouble with baby Piper than baby Leo" I said.

Suddenly, Percy's stomach made a sound that resembled an elephant burping. Piper laughed while we all had to smile.

Combine a contagious baby's laugh and charmspeak, and we have a dangerous Piper in our hands.

"How about we go to the dining area. I can't wait to see Coach's reaction" Annabeth said, "and Percy's stomach needs something inside it"

"Leo," Frank said, "Go to the dining area after you change"

"Sure" was Leo's muffled reply.

* * *

"So, McLean's a baby now?" Coach said

"Yup" Jason answered

"And only the 6 of you will take care of her"

"Yes" I said

"And I will only intervene-"

"-if there is a monster attack or if the baby is lost and the 6 of us are already looking for her" Annabeth said.

Coach Hedge thought about it, "Okay. I'm fine with it. But if she gets in my room-"

"We'll make sure she won't" Percy said.

Coach Hedge shrugged and took a plate of Bagels, "I'll be either in the training room or my bedroom if you need me" he said and walked off

Leo raised his hands, "So let me get this straight" We all looked at him.

"Yesterday, I returned to my toddler years, which I have NO memory about. Now, Piper returns to hers, and tomorrow, she probably won't have any memory, whatsoever"

"Yep, that's about right" Annabeth said, holding the bottle with baby formula while Piper drinks from it

"And which goddess hates us now?" Leo asked

"Hebe, goddess if youth" Percy answered.

"Oh, okay" Leo said. He paused and shoved a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

"Slow down, man. It's not like you did anything embarrassing" Jason said.

"Oh wait, you did" I said

Leo turned to glare at me.

Piper stopped drinking and leaned into Annabeth, her eyelids drooping.

"Woah, we need to put you in your bed" Annabeth said and stood up. Percy followed her out the dining area.

"What would be our shift for today?" Frank asked.

"Annabeth for now" Jason said, "After that, depends on her"

* * *

**Percy's POV **

After Annabeth tucked Piper into bed, I asked her, "Who'll take care of her after your shift?"

"Leo, perhaps" she said, "then Hazel, Frank, Jason and then you"

"Why am I the last one?" I asked.

"Reasons" she said, "Selfish reasons"

"You are a sly one, Chase" I laughed as we headed back to the dining area.

"Likewise, Jackson" she smirked.

-in the dining area-

"So, what's the plan?" Jason said.

"Well, 50 minutes from now, Leo will be taking care of Piper" Annabeth said

"What?" Leo said, almost choking from the soft drink he was drinking

"Don't worry. We also took shifts in taking care of you" Hazel said.

"After Leo, Hazel will follow. Frank afterwards" Annabeth continued, "Then Jason, and lastly Percy"

"I'm fine with that" Frank said and stood up, 'I'm going to the training room" he said and walked.

"I'm going to sleep a while" Hazel said.

"I'm on guard duty" Jason said.

"Me too" I said

"I'll go check on Piper" Annabeth said

"I'll check the engine" Leo said and ran down to the engine room, "Holy- Where did these Lego Blocks come from?" he explained.

* * *

**Annabeth's shift (3rd person) **

Baby Piper was playing with the bed sheets when Annabeth arrived.

Baby Piper stopped playing when Annabeth walked in. She laughed and reached for Annabeth, which she happily obliged.

"Hey, Piper" Annabeth said, "Enjoying yourself?"

Baby Piper smiled and clapped her hands. Annabeth couldn't help but laugh along.

"I think you'll be easier to take care than Valdez" Annabeth said.

* * *

**Leo's shift **

"Piper, no! Don't go in the furnace!" Leo said as he carried her awkwardly. _Never bring a baby in the engine room, _Leo noted.

"I have no idea how to carry a baby" he mumbled.

He decided to carry baby Piper by the armpits and run towards the deck. He placed Piper on one of the chairs and he sat on the one next to it.

"Nobody's driving?" Leo thought. He stood up, but gave baby Piper one of the robots he made earlier to play with. He went down towards the training room, where Coach Hedge is.

"How to you take care of a baby girl?" Leo said to himself. Suddenly, the boat shifted to the left. He ran up to the deck again and saw that baby Piper already had one of the Wii controllers in her hand.

"Piper, NO!"

Being the ADHD kid she is, baby Piper began moving the Wii rapidly. Canons erupted from the side of the Argo II, and the ship was shaking

"Piper, stop!" Leo shouted as he ran towards Piper, but he slipped when the boat tilted to the right and he plunged into the water.

"Leo! What the- PIPER" Hazel shouted and ran towards the baby. Hazel carried baby Piper and took the Wii controllers out from her hands.

"Leo! Where are you?" Hazel shouted. Suddenly, Leo went flying down towards the deck. He spit out the water and shouted "Thanks Percy!"

"No problem" Percy replied below the deck.

Leo turned to Hazel, who was carrying Piper.

"Hazel" he replied, "Thank you for, um, watching after Piper while I was drowning"

She almost replied but Annabeth shouted, "Hazel's shift starts now!"

* * *

**Hazel's shift **

"Good luck" Leo laughed at Hazel as he picked up the controllers and began steering the ship.

Hazel looked at Piper, "You need a bath". Baby Piper simply smiled.

"Annabeth" Hazel said as she walked towards the bedrooms

"Hmm?" Annabeth replied as she stepped out of her room.

"Bath time" Hazel said and gestured at baby Piper.

Annabeth nodded and followed her towards Piper's room. Annabeth turned on the faucet to the tub and turned it off when the water already covered 1/4 of the tub.

"Water's ready" she said

-fast forward-

"I think it's Frank's shift now" Jason said, eating a piece of his pizza.

Frank's head shot up, "Already?"

Hazel nodded and gave baby Piper to Frank.

"Don't worry. She doesn't give that much trouble" Hazel said

"Can it be after lunch?" Frank said, not taking baby Piper.

Hazel nodded and continued eating while Piper played with her hair. Baby Piper accidentally hit her eye with a strand of Hazel's hair and started sniffling.

"Woah, is she going to cry?" Leo said.

As if on cue, Piper began crying. Hazel tried calming her down, but it's hard when you are crying as well. Annabeth started tearing up, then Leo, then Jason, followed by Percy and Frank.

"Why are we crying?" Leo said, wiping his eyes

"She has...charmspeak" Annabeth said, "Which means, if she's crying, we'll also...cry"

"I'm gonna try to calm her down upstairs" Hazel sniffed and stood up.

"Yeah, go" Percy said, "Please, before us men lose our dignity"

* * *

**Frank's shift **

"You are more dangerous than we thought you were" Frank said to baby Piper, who was looking at a book filled with animals.

"Good luck with her" Jason smiled.

"Babies don't like me, though" Frank said, looking at Piper shifting through the pages.

"That's nothing to worry about" Jason said, "Remember when we used to hate the Greeks? Now some of our best friends are Greeks"

"And your girlfriend is a Greek" Frank said.

Suddenly, baby Piper pointed at Frank and said, "Panda!", pointing at the picture of a panda with her other hand.

Jason laughed as Frank turned into a panda cub. Baby Piper laughed as well as she squished panda-Frank's cheeks.

Jason almost died of laughter at the panda's face. When Piper removed her hands from Frank and went back at looking at the book, Frank turned back into a human.

Let's say, Frank spent the rest of his shift shape-shifting into an animal baby Piper saw in the book.

* * *

**Jason's shift **

"Hey man" Percy said as he sat down on one of the chairs on the deck while Jason was making baby Piper float up in the air, make her fall and then catching her. Repeat process afterwards.

"Hey" Jason replied as baby Piper's laughs filled the air, making Jason laugh as well.

"Looks like you are enjoying yourself" Percy said.

Jason caught baby Piper and walked towards the other chair, positioning Piper so she could look at the water. "I kinda am" Jason replied.

"You might not know..." Percy trailed off

"That what?" Jason asked as baby Piper readjusted herself to lean on Jason's chest.

"That, maybe. One of these days, soon, of course, that you would be doing what you were doing earlier to another baby" Percy smirked, "And, by chance, the baby might look like Piper, or maybe you, or a mix of both"

Jason blushed, but he placed the thought away, "We are going to war, Percy. I don't want to hold into a thought that might not happen" Jason replied.

"Don't worry, man. Piper's a strong girl. From what Annabeth says, she'll survive" Percy said

"That's not what I meant" Jason said, running his hand onto his hair, "I mean, Piper will survive of course. She'll have a future. She'll have a family..."

"But you are worried you're not going to be with her" Percy continued, "Don't worry. I also have that thoughts. We all do"

Jason sighed, "I...want her to be happy, of course" he said, "But false hope is something I don't want to holding on to.

"Hope is why we are still in the Argo. We are hopeful that we will win and save pretty much the entire world" Percy said

Jason wiped his face in exasperation, "I am not comfortable with this topic. Poof, subject change. How are you and Annabeth?"

"Ha ha, Grace. Poof, subject changed, Give me Piper now" Percy said, looking at the night stars

"Why?" Jason asked

"It's my shift" Percy said, "and Annabeth would kill me if she sees that I am not taking care of Piper"

* * *

**Percy's shift **

"How do you carry a baby?" Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You're the one with the motherly instincts" Percy said to Annabeth.

"I'm not a mother, Perce" she said.

"But every girl has it, Annabeth" Percy smiled.

Annabeth laughed. Baby Piper yawned, making the two of them yawn as well.

"We should put you to bed, Pipes" Percy said, but didn't pick her up

"Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked, "I thought you were going to carry her"

"I'm not going to risk dropping Piper, Annabeth" Percy smiled

Annabeth carried baby Piper, who was already falling asleep, and brought her into her room.

"Good night, Pipes" Percy said.

Annabeth placed baby Piper in one of her normal-sized clothes, remembering what happened to Leo, and covered her whole body in the blanket.

"Yeah, good night" she said and turned of the lights

* * *

**A/N: and I'm fucking done.**

**I am still fucking angry (see the swear words? Yeah, I'm still motherfucking angry)**

**I mean, those pieces of paper contained 5 days worth of ideas and pages. I guess I'll use my _very reliable _memory to rewrite them.**

**So, who do want next? Reviews are accepted :)**


	4. Percy

**A/N: Oh my god, why am I writing this chapter? I should be doing my homework! Procrastination won, though.**

**Percy won the poll for today. He and Jason were neck-in-neck, but the last review won, so, tada! baby!Percy.**

**Shoutout to the story "The Nanny and the Butler" by Sliverloc303. It's amazing! Go check it out**

* * *

**Jason's POV **

A huge shriek filled the ship early in the morning. I easily identified the source of the shriek

"Piper," I said and stumbled out of bed. I ran towards her room and began knocking on her door.

"Piper, are you alright?" I asked

"J-Jason" she said through the door, "Was I a baby yesterday?"

"Yes. Why? is something wrong?" I asked

"N-Nothing. Was Leo naked when he woke up into a teenager yesterday?" she asked

"Uh...yes..." Blood rushed to my face as completely inappropriate images of Piper involuntarily flashed into my mind.

Hey, you can't blame me. I'm a boy, and I have a beautiful girlfriend. I dare you boys.

"Oh, good" she sighed, "I'll be out in a few minutes. I need a moment to think" she said.

"Okay" I replied.

"At least we know Piper's okay" Annabeth said behind me. I jumped in surprise.

"Holy Jupiter, Annabeth" I said.

Annabeth managed a smirk, "Percy's still asleep, and I think Leo's cooking. You might want to head to the Mess Hall if you want to have something to eat."

* * *

**Frank's POV **

"What happened while I was...out?" Piper asked, swallowing a piece of pie.

"Uh, the usual" Leo answered, "You crying. Us crying. Coach Hedge watching karate videos. Frank became your pet. Annabeth was your nanny"

Piper gave Leo a half-hearted glare.

"Is Percy still asleep?" Hazel asked

"You better check on him" Jason said to Annabeth.

Annabeth stood up and walked outside, heading to the bedrooms.

Silence flowed through the room, except for the chewing. Suddenly, Annabeth ran in the room and pointed at Me, Jason and Leo

"Three of you, Percy's room, NOW" she said.

The three of us immediately stood up and went to Percy's room. It was open already, but we slowly slipped in.

"Percy?" Leo asked

A giggle replied.

* * *

"Holy Hephaestus..." Leo muttered as we stared at a baby Percy

Baby Percy began chewing on his blankets, getting drool on it.

Jason picks up a pile of clothes on Percy's nightstand. It was a right fit for baby Percy.

"_Dear Argo II crew_" Jason read from a note on top of the clothes, "_I felt bad of letting little Leo walk around in his diapers, so I decided to bring you all baby clothes whenever Hebe uses her powers on one of you. Leo, I am so sorry. See you soon - Love, Aphrodite. P.S. Don't let Zeus know about this. He'll suspend me from watching Hephaestus TV if he'll find out." __  
_

"Thank you, Aphrodite, Venus, whatever you are now" I said.

* * *

**Jason's POV **

It took us 20 minutes JUST to make baby Percy put on his clothes. Every time I managed to get his arm through the sleeve, he'll pull it out afterwards.

"Okay, you are done and clothed" I said and carried him to the Mess Hall

"Look who's a baby" Frank said. The girls' attention shifted from their food, to me, then to baby Percy.

"He's so adorable" Hazel squealed as she took him from my arms. "Hey there, Perce" she smiled. Piper stood up and smiled at Percy at well, "You are so tiny" Piper commented, "I feel so tall, now"

Baby Percy, being the ladies man he is, smiled at them and gave them the most adorable baby smile. The girls cooed at him.

"What is it with girls and babies?" Leo asked me

"No idea. I guess they are going to enjoy it's innocence and ignorance while it lasted" Frank commented.

Annabeth stood up and took baby Percy from Hazel arms. Baby Percy stopped laughing and stared at Annabeth with his huge green eyes. He began laughing and reached for Annabeth face. Annabeth adjusted him and he began pinching Annabeth's cheeks. He laughed every time Annabeth tries to pull her cheek from his toddler hands.

"So, what are the shifts for today?" Piper asked.

Annabeth handed the baby to her, "First shift, you" Annabeth said. Baby Percy clutched at Annabeth's shoulders, refusing to let go. Annabeth had to remove Percy's hands one by one. Piper had to hold Percy tightly because he continued struggling.

"Next Frank" Annabeth said, "Hazel, afterwards, then Leo, then me, and lastly, Jason"

Percy's little stomach rumbled. He stopped struggling and began patting his stomach, laughing.

"Breakfast time" Piper said. Baby Percy perked up at the notice. Annabeth got the bottle of baby formula from the refrigerator and gave it to Piper.

* * *

**Piper's shift (3rd person) **

"Percy, where are you?" she said as she looked under the chairs. Suddenly, a loud laugh of a baby echoed from the engine room.

"Piper!" Leo shouted, "It's not my shift yet! Get Percy out from the engine room!"

Piper ran and bumped into Leo, who was carrying a literally smoking Percy.

"I am seriously going to put a little gate in the engine room so little babies don't crawl in there" Leo said and gave baby Percy to Piper.

"What did you do?" Piper asked Percy. It must've came out harsh because Percy's eyes became huge, imitating a baby seal

"Are you, doing the puppy eyes?" Piper said. She smacked her forehead with her free hand, "Unbelievable"

* * *

**Frank's shift **

Baby Percy kept on pointing at the waters below.

"No, Perce. Dangerous waters, no swimming" Frank said.

Baby Percy started crying. And no, Frank didn't mean the sniff-and-tear kind of crying, but the full blown shouting-crying.

"No, no. Don't cry, Percy. See, look, I'm a penguin." Frank said and morphed into a baby penguin.

Baby Percy stopped crying and pushed the penguin into the water.

Mid-fall, Frank morphed into a bird and landed on the deck. Baby Percy was staring at him as the morphed back. Frank gave Percy a glare, but Percy gave him a stronger glare, even for a baby.

Let's say Frank spent his whole shift as numerous underwater creatures as they swam near the Argo II

* * *

**Hazel's shift **

"I wonder why I always get the shift during lunch" Hazel said as a dripping Frank handed to her a laughing Percy. Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth stared at Frank., who was making a small puddle at where he stood.

"Because you are capable of feeding a baby" Frank said and walked towards his room.

Baby Percy began chewing on Hazel's curly hair.

"No, Percy. Don't eat the hair" Hazel said as she pulled her hair out from Percy's mouth. She went to the fridge and got some of those things baby eat, even if the teeth haven't grew yet.

"Say, ah" she said. Percy kept his mouth closed, staring at the spoon. She kept on trying to put the food in Percy's mouth, but it never opened.

An idea popped into Hazel's mind and took some blue food coloring from the drawers. She dropped some in the baby food and mixed it, making it a cool shade of cerulean.

"Ahh" Hazel said. BabyPercy finally opened his mouth.

* * *

**Leo's shift **

"I wonder..." Leo thought as he watched Percy playing with the brand new Lego blocks he made.

Leo began working on something, using spare metal scraps

"Valdez, what is going on in there?" Coach Hedge shouted, "I can't hear a thing from my TV show"

"Sorry, Coach" Leo replied.

Baby Percy stared at Leo as he worked, drool dripping on the side of his mouth.

"Tada!" Leo said as he finished his new project. He made Percy a little sword.

Baby Percy took the sword, stared at it, then began hitting Leo's foot with it.

"Ow! Hey!" Leo said and ran.

Leo hid behind the wheel, "He'll never find me here" he muttered

Suddenly, a baby's giggle was heard behind him.

"Ehem", a voice above him said. He looked up to see Annabeth glaring down at him, carrying Percy, who lost his sword.

"Uh..." Leo thought of something smart to say, "It's your shift now?" he said

Annabeth looked at her watch, "Hm...I guess it is" she said.

* * *

**Annabeth's shift **

As baby Percy was sitting on her lap, Annabeth was holding a book in front of him with pictures of marine animals.

"Where is the dolphin?" Annabeth said. Baby Percy touched the picture of the dolphin

"That's correct, Percy" Annabeth said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Baby Percy laughed.

"Octopus" she said. Baby Percy clapped and touched the picture. She kissed him again

"Shark" she said. Baby Percy touched a picture of a seal.

"No, this is a shark" Annabeth said, pointing at a picture of the shark, "but good try, though"

This went on for a few more minutes. "Do you want to go to the deck, Perce?" she asked.

"Percy" she said. Said baby turned to her, his eyes wide open.

"Were you even listening to me?" she asked. Baby Percy smiled in response, giggling.

Annabeth stood up, carrying Percy with her. Baby Percy played with Annabeth's curls. Few minutes later. Percy's eyes began drooping, and he leaned onto Annabeth.

Jason went up to the deck, "Annabeth. It's my shift now" he said.

"Oh," Annabeth said as she looked at her watch. She gave Jason the baby, but baby Percy didn't want to move. He struggled whenever Jason's hand went near him. He reached for Annabeth.

"No, Seaweed Brain. It's Jason's time to take care of you" Annabeth said. Percy gave her the huge puppy eyes and a matching pout, but he reached for Jason.

"Good boy" Annabeth said, and gave baby Percy a kiss on the cheek. Percy's face went red and he laughed.

"Now, you be good to Jason" she said, and walked away.

Jason knew that Percy's green eyes followed Annabeth until she was out of sight. He turned to the baby, "You little Casanova" he laughed at baby Percy, "You pretty much captured every heart of the girls at camp, yet you are so leashed to Annabeth's lips"

Percy pouted at Jason, glaring at him.

* * *

**Jason's shift **

"Percy, where are you" Jason said, "Come on, man. Annabeth's gonna kill me" he said

Speak of the devil, Annabeth walked in the stables, finding Jason crouching on the ground

"What...are you doing?" she asked

"Percy" Jason simply answered.

Annabeth huffed, "Percy, come out, wherever you are" she said. Suddenly, the water seeped out from the boys' bath.

Leo walked in the stable, "It's going to flood! Everybody get a bucket!" he said.

Annabeth and Jason gave each other equal wide eyes as they ran towards the boys' bath, trying not to slide on the water.

Jason opened the door, and more water flowed out to the hallway.

"Percy!" Jason said, trudging through the water.

Percy was sitting on the bathtub, completely dry. He was splashing around the water, the faucet running.

Annabeth walked towards the tub and turned off the faucet. Jason carried Percy and they walked out the bathroom.

* * *

"We almost sank because neither of you gave him a bath during one of your shifts?" Hazel said at the 3 boys.

They were all dripping wet, because Percy had also activated the sprinklers Leo installed in case he had a sudden combustion. Piper was feeding baby Percy a bottle of baby formula.

"Is swimming around the Argo considered a bath?" Frank said.

"I don't know how to take care of a kid, okay! It's new to me" Leo said

"I was planning to give him one!" Jason said, "but he disappeared!"

* * *

"Man" Annabeth said, as she tucked Percy in, "If taking care of Percy was hard, I wonder how hard it'll be for Jason and Hazel"

"Big 3 babies" Piper said, "It'll be harder than taking care of the whole Hermes cabin", and closed the room.

"Let us all praise Sally for even surviving" Annabeth laughed.

* * *

**Meanwhile... **

"Percy's so adorable!" Aphrodite squealed as she watched the new show on the Hephaestus TV: _The Argo II sitters. _

"Hey! I am offended" Hermes said, "My children aren't that troublesome...right?"

"Yes, let us all praise Sally Jackson for even surviving" Artemis said.

"Look, Owl Head, your daughter can handle my son" Poseidon boasted

"Let's wait until _your _son gets to take care of my daughter" Athena retorted.

"How about we'll wait for the next episode tomorrow" Hestia said, "Hebe's idea of entertainment during the shutdown is quite brilliant, but isn't it a bit troublesome for the demigods?"

"It's preparing them for adulthood, Auntie" Apollo said, "_If _they survive until adulthood"


	5. SPECIAL CHAPPY INTRO

**Yo guys, wazzup! I'm baaaaaaaaaaack ::::)  
So, we had *drumroll* A TIE!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Mt. Olympus... **(3rd POV)

Aphrodite sat on one of the benches in the garden as she scrolled through her iPad, a symbol of Eta on the back.

"So...lets see what the others think about the show" she said as she scrolled through the comments. She tallied the requests of the watchers in her little pink notebook.

After tallying, she looked at her notebook and scrunches her perfect eyebrows. Then, her eyes widened, and she perked up

"Oh! Heffy, Heffy!" Aphrodite squealed as she ran and tapped on her husband's shoulder.

"Yes, Aphrodite, what is it?" Hephaestus said, putting down the robot he was making

Aphrodite jumped up and down, "I have an idea for the next episode!" she smiled

"You do know you have to get Hebe's permission?" Hephaestus said

Aphrodite waved her hand "Already asked her. She said yes"

"Well, what is it, then?" he asked

"It's..."

* * *

**Percy's POV **

Saying that my dreams was weirder than normal is an understatement.

I remember flooding the ship. I remember swimming near the Argo. I can even taste baby formula in my mouth

Did I sleepwalk last night?

A loud pounding at the door made me jump

"Percy!" Hazel shouted, "You need to see this!"

I groan and open the door, "What is i-"

My jaw dropped to the floor

* * *

**Leo's POV **

"Beauty Queen, time to wake up" I said

"Go away" she muttered

"You need to see this" I said

"Record it, so I can look at it later" she muttered

"Jason's decapitated" I said

I heard something- or maybe _someone__- _drop to the floor. The door unlatched and out came Piper

"What?!" she said

"Just kidding" I smiled, then ran to the Mess, an angry Piper at my heels

* * *

**Hazel's POV **

Piper stormed into the Mess Hall, holding Leo by the collar.

"Please tell me Jason is fine or I swear to ever-eternal-"

"He's FINE" Percy cut Piper's angry shouting.

Annabeth giggled at the other end of the room and she took the book from Frank's hands.

"A-Annabeth?" Piper said at the blonde.

The toddler looked up, and smiled at Piper. Percy went over and took baby Annabeth from Frank. Piper blinked at the scene. I can practically hear the gears turnings in her head.

"W-wait. So, if Annabeth's-"

"Jason's also a baby" Leo said vaguely, "He's in his room, sleeping"

"JASON'S A BABY?!"

* * *

**Percy's POV **

"How do we arrange the shifts now, considering we lost 2 crew members, not one" Frank said

"Easy, one of us takes care of the babies" Piper said, "You are making your life complicated"

"Who's going first?" I asked

All heads turned to me, "You"

**PERCY'S SHIFT (3RD POV) **

Percy stood up, "Whoa, no. No, no, no, noooooo..." he trailed off

Hazel dumped baby Annabeth in his hands, "Game over, Percy"

* * *

**I'm having a writer's block.**

**Guys, please hand out ideas. I am very open to ideas and suggestions. As long as you say them nicely :D**

**And, I am writing a book! :D. Technically, it's about a story of a group of people with a mutation in their genes that was mixed with animal genetics (NO BESTIALITY) and how they will survive through a government that is completely against their kind. According to some friends, it's funny, exciting, sad (SPOILERS) and romantic. It has forbidden love (like falling in love with a _practically _married woman) and family complications (like the fact that your own mother doesn't know who you are and your twin is your exact opposite yet your exact copy) **

**So, please. be open and hand out ideas. Sorry for not updating for a long time. I am trying to improve my grades and do well in school. I'm running out of ideas, as you know.**


End file.
